


Special Delivery

by writingblankspaces



Series: Flowers and Ink Verse [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Top Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a joke Tao tagged Jongin in a post on instagram for a giveaway. For some reason or another, Jongin ends up checking out the shop and buying something. The only thing is, he can't figure out a way to tell Kyungsoo about his purchase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give a fair warning that this is daddy kink, which I know isn't for everyone. If you're cool with it, proceed!

It was embarrassing enough that he’d even bought the things, but now that he had to go pick them up from the front office, he was mortified. Hopefully no one could see the contents of the package and anyone who handled it would assume it was a shirt or something.

Certainly nothing scandalous.

As soon as the apartment door shut behind him, Jongin walked towards Taemin’s room and the bathroom to assure himself that he was alone.

Luckily, he was.

For extra measure, he went into his room and closed the door. No one should know what he’d purchased.

With unsteady hands, he opened the package and took out the underwear. It was a shame that something that started as a light-hearted joke had turned into something so serious and tangible.

The panties were jet black and on the back the words ‘Yes, Daddy?’ were emblazoned in bubble gum pink. Since curiosity was something prominent in Jongin’s personality, he went and locked his door. He wanted to try them on before he shoved them underneath the socks in his drawer. The last person he wanted to know about this kink of his, was Taemin. He’d never hear the end of it if he found out.

As of right now and forever really, the only person who was going to see the panties (and Jongin in them) was his boyfriend, Kyungsoo. The only question now was to figure out how to bring up the subject with him. Even as he slipped off his pants and boxers and slipped into the panties, he still wondered how it would go over with Kyungsoo.

The fit was about as tight as he’d thought it’d be according to the measurements, considering they were women’s sized anyway. When he turned around to get a look at himself, a blush rushed to his face. His butt looked amazing and the pink words looked even nicer in contrast with his skin.

That was when Jongin was sure Kyungsoo would warm up to the idea, maybe even love it.

 

“How do you feel about spanking?” Kyungsoo cracked a grin and Jongin looked at him with wide-eyes, full of hope. “Fine with me. You want to call me daddy too?” Jongin’s heart skipped a beat, but quickly dropped when Kyungsoo let out a humored laugh.

Oh, he’d been joking. Okay.

Jongin let out a half-assed laugh and moved to cover his budding hard-on in the covers. He did the action so quickly, Kyungsoo didn’t notice and pressed a kiss onto his cheek.

When Jongin walked away to head to the bathroom, he heard Kyungsoo say something, but he didn’t understand him. Instead of asking him to repeat it, he just nodded his head and kept walking. Kyungsoo himself wasn’t sure if he’d heard him and was too flustered to say it again, so the statement kind of died between the two of them.

 

As it turned out, Kyungsoo had said something along the lines of: “If you wanted to, that’s fine. In fact, it’d be kind of hot.” So as it seemed, Jongin didn’t really have to worry about freaking Kyungsoo out, seeing as he was already okay with the idea.

 

The panties sat in the bottom of Kai’s drawer for a few weeks and each time he went to get socks, his hand would brush against the fabric.

Every time he tried to bring it up to Kyungsoo, he’d chicken out and talk about another topic.

Eventually his impatience got the best of him and he blurted out his thoughts over dinner. “I’m sorry but Kyungsoo there’s something that’s been on my mind for a while.” Kyungsoo put down his fork and stared at Jongin, the concern obvious on his face.

“You remember a few months ago when I asked you about spanking and stuff?” Kyungsoo choked on his water and looked around at the neighboring table, hoping the young family of five next to them hadn’t heard Jongin. When he was sure they hadn’t, he wiped the water from his mouth and nodded slowly. “Yes? Is there a reason why we need to talk about it here, at a family restaurant?” Emphasis on the family part. 

A blush rose to Jongin’s face and he also looked around, immediately feeling bad when he locked eyes with a five year old little boy with spaghetti smeared around his mouth. “I’m sorry, it’s just been on my mind. I wanted to tell you that I was serious. When I mentioned it, I was really asking you about it.” The words struggled to come out his mouth and he stuttered a little bit, his face reddening more. 

The courage to look up from his lap came slowly but when he finally did, he saw Kyungsoo smiling at him. “You didn’t hear what I said while you were going to the bathroom?” Jongin shook his head and gnawed on his bottom lip in worry.

Had Kyungsoo said something that further expressed his disapproval or dislike of the ideal? How hadn’t he heard him? There were at least 10 questions Jongin could ask himself but he decided to just concentrate on listening to Kyungsoo because he didn’t want to miss something this time.

“I figured you were just joking but I said that I was cool with it. It sounded hot honestly.” Jongin’s eyes widened and this time he choked, but on his own spit. “Seriously?” At that moment the young family next to them did turn and look at Jongin in surprise.

Kyungsoo hurried out his seat and patted Jongin on the back, sending the family a look of apology. The father nodded and turned his wife and kids’ attention towards something else.

It was a good thing they’d already paid the bill and were done eating, because once Jongin stopped choking, he hurriedly pulled Kyungsoo out the restaurant. For some reason, Kyungsoo drove perfectly safe this time and that fact alone had Jongin’s stomach tying into knots. It seemed to do that a lot in Kyungsoo’s presence.

Was Kyungsoo nervous too?

Jongin could barely keep still when they stopped at a stop light and he turned to look at Kyungsoo. “Are you absolutely sure about this? I don’t want you to do something you’re uncomfortable with just because I want to do it.” Kyungsoo gripped the wheel tightly and shook his head, his eyes never leaving the road. “I’m sure Jongin.” The determination in Kyungsoo’s voice made Jongin start to sweat a bit underneath his light t-shirt.

Something told him Kyungsoo would do more than deliver and exceed his expectations.

 

Instead of going to Kyungsoo’s apartment like usual, Jongin insisted they go to his. Considering Taemin was gone for the week (something about a business trip?) Jongin had the place totally to himself and his surprise for Kyungsoo was waiting at the bottom of his sock drawer.

When Kyungsoo reached for him as soon as they stepped inside his room, he stepped out of his reach. “Wait.” One of Kyungsoo’s eyebrows rose slightly and he nodded, deciding to sit on the bed. Jongin walked over to the dresser and retrieved the panties, balling them up in his hand as he walked to the bathroom. He didn’t want Kyungsoo to see them until they were on his body.

His hands shook as he took off his clothes, his legs following suit when he kicked off his jeans. Before long he was standing in front of the mirror in his underwear with the black boy shorts in his hands.

It was now or never.

He couldn’t hear anything save for his own heart thudding in his eardrums. Jongin swallowed once and pulled down his boxers, kicking them in the pile with his other clothes. He slipped the other underwear on and a blush rose to his face again. Here he was just standing in the panties, staring at his own reflection and already blushing and embarrassed. What was going to happen when he went outside to face Kyungsoo? He nibbled at his bottom lip and adjusted himself so everything fit comfortable, or at least as comfortable as he was going to be with the panties on.

Each step towards the bathroom door, then towards Kyungsoo seemed like it took forever. When he was a step or two away from Kyungsoo, the older man looked up and his eyes widened. His jaw hung slack and he gazed at Jongin in silence. Jongin could feel the blush returning with a vengeance to not just his face, but his entire upper body. His own breath stopped when Kyungsoo’s expression changed as quick as it had the first time. Now his gaze was set directly towards Jongin and his mouth was pressed in a self-satisfied smirk.

The shift made Jongin shiver in anticipation.

“Is this what you were so anxious to show daddy?”

Hearing Kyungsoo address himself as such had Jongin frozen in place, too shocked at how easy and effortless the transition was. Something told him to nod and he managed to move his head, his teeth still sunk into his bottom lip. He’d only pictured Kyungsoo like this in his head, so to see it in the flesh, right in front of him, was almost too much.

Instead of being satisfied with Jongin’s half-assed nod, Kyungsoo’s full lips morphed into a frown. “Use your words sweetheart. Daddy knows you can talk.” Jongin’s mouth opened but when nothing came out, Kyungsoo sighed. He leaned back on his elbows and regarded Jongin for a few moments before he signaled for Jongin to try again. This time the words came out and Jongin murmured a meek “yes daddy.” The smirk returned and Kyungsoo leaned back up, signaling with two fingers that he wanted Jongin come closer.

When he was close enough for Kyungsoo to touch, the man took a hold of his hips. “Turn.” Jongin obeyed and felt the fire on his face burn brighter as Kyungsoo surveyed his ass. It did look pretty impressive in the underwear if he had to admit it to himself. The thing was, it was totally different now that it was Kyungsoo admiring it.

Especially this Kyungsoo.

The first squeeze took Jongin by surprise but he moaned none-the-less when Kyungsoo’s other hand joined in kneading his ass. “Does my baby like that?” This time Jongin’s answer was instantaneous, though a bit breathy. “Yes daddy, so much.” Each press was sending the blood straight to his crotch and after a minute or two, he was creating quite the outline in the panties. The minute he pushed his ass back into the touches, they stopped. To test the waters, Jongin let out a needy moan and wiggled his butt a little bit. In response, an open handed slap sounded off his skin, catching him by surprise as he let out a yelp.

“So needy. Here’s the thing though, Daddy doesn't reward little boys who don’t deserve it. In order to get something for yourself, you have to do something for me.” Jongin turned around and nodded quickly, the skin still stinging a bit where Kyungsoo spanked him. “Anything daddy.”

Again the instructions were wordless as Kyungsoo reached for his own belt, unbuckling it. When he put his hand on the zipper, Jongin dropped to his knees between Kyungsoo’s legs and stopped him. “Let me daddy.”

The smirk never fell from Kyungsoo’s lips as Jongin rid him of his pants and boxers, not even when Jongin took the head of Kyungsoo’s dick into his mouth while maintaining eye contact. Unlike other times when Kyungsoo found himself holding back his more apathetic tendencies, he let them all loose. He didn’t even flinch when Jongin’s breath tickled the small patch of pubic around his dick as he deep throated him, gagging on the way down. Instead of giving Jongin time, he just went with his natural reaction, which was pushing Jongin’s head towards his hips as he moved them forward.

Jongin tried his best to relax his throat as Kyungsoo’s thrusts got a bit quicker. Each thrust left less time in between for Jongin to catch his breath, so he found himself learning the hard way to breathe through his nose. Right as he felt he would pass out from the lack of air, Kyungsoo pushed his head out the way. Just by the other man’s expression, Jongin could tell Kyungsoo was coming, so he did the only thing he could think of at that moment. He opened his mouth and tilted his head back, waiting for Kyungsoo to come. The wait wasn’t too long because it only took Kyungsoo a few strokes from his own fist before he was coming with a grunt into Jongin’s mouth and on his cheek, a few dots even reaching his forehead.

As Kyungsoo caught his breath, he admired the pretty sight of Jongin swallowing what was in his mouth and staring back up Kyungsoo, waiting for a word or signal from him. Not wanting him to be sticky later, Kyungsoo reached for a tissue and took to gently wiping Jongin’s face clean. When he was done, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jongin’s lips. “Get on the bed for the daddy. You did such a good job.” Jongin smiled and did as he was told, kneeling on all fours, in front of Kyungsoo.

Even as he tried to ignore his hard-on pressed tightly in the panties, Kyungsoo just staring at him made him ache. It seemed as though Kyungsoo noticed, so he crawled towards Jongin and ran his hand down Jongin’s abdomen, dipping into the top of the underwear. From there, he teased him by stroking his erection then pressing his index finger to the head of Jongin’s dick. “Look how wet you are for daddy. Do you need it that bad sweetheart?” The brief touches had Jongin keening forward and when Kyungsoo let go and asked him the question, his answer felt like it was lodged in his dry throat. “Please daddy.” He finally got out, the throbbing of his arousal making it hard to concentrate. He wanted nothing more than for Kyungsoo to put him out his misery and fuck him. “Please daddy what?” Kyungsoo asked, going back to stroking Jongin. He let out a small gasp and leaned into the touch again, groaning when Kyungsoo stopped again. “Please fu-fuck me da-daddy ple-please.”

Kyungsoo backed away from Jongin and he stared at him, grabbing a hold of his chin. “Daddy doesn’t want his princess using such vulgar words.” Jongin’s eyes widened and he cursed inwardly.

Since he had no idea how strict Kyungsoo was, he should’ve been more mindful and careful. “I’m sorry daddy.” Jongin replied quickly, hoping it would be enough. If Kyungsoo’s manner of punishment was anything like the foreplay they’d just had, Jongin could only imagine what was coming. Just the anticipation sent shivers down through his body. 

“Sorry isn’t good enough princess. Daddy’s going to have to ensure that you won’t do it again, okay? I just want my angel to be polite. Using language like that isn’t fitting for my sweetheart.” Kyungsoo’s words were dripping in affection but the undertone was excited. Jongin could hear it clearly. Kyungsoo moved to the edge of the bed and sat with his legs planted on the floor. “Lay across my lap.”

Another shiver. Fuck.

Jongin did as he was told and did his best not to grind his covered hard-on against Kyungsoo’s bare thigh. Just a bit more friction and he could come. He knew better though. If Kyungsoo was preparing to spank him just for cursing, who knew what he’d do if Jongin came without permission.

Warm hands rubbed the back of his thighs, bringing goose bumps to the flesh instantly. The action in itself was soothing enough, but Jongin knew Kyungsoo had other things in mind. The first smack landed squarely on Jongin’s right ass cheek and a smile spread across Kyungsoo’s face when the flesh rippled underneath the panties, his upper thigh turning a light pink color. Jongin had managed to quell the noise by biting his lower lip, but judging from how Kyungsoo wasn't continuing, he was doing something wrong.

“Count them baby, I want to hear your voice. I’ll start with ten, but if you mess up, we’ll start again. Do you understand? You have permission to nod this time.” Jongin did so furiously and Kyungsoo slipped his hands underneath the panties, rubbing the area he’d previously hit. When he was ready, he removed his hand and smack Jongin again, this time the thwack was followed by a number.

“One.” Smack. “Two.” Smack. “Three.” Smack. “Four.” Smack. “Five.”

By the eighth one, Jongin’s upper thighs and ass were simmering in discomfort. It also didn’t help that each smack made him press his hips into Kyungsoo’s thigh, providing the friction he needed to come.

“Ni-nine.” Pause. “I’ll give you that one since you’re almost done.” Kyungsoo sighed, rubbing the area where Jongin’s thigh met his ass. “Last one baby.” Smack. “Ten.”

“You did so well. You can get up now.” Jongin got up and grimaced when his ass touched the comforter on his bed. He returned to the position on his knees, ass facing Kyungsoo.

The cool hands felt like ice as they coaxed the black panties down Jongin’s thighs. It seemed that Kyungsoo didn’t want him to take them off completely but wanted them out the way for the moment, so he left them bunched up at the junction of Jongin’s knees. For a second Jongin was sure Kyungsoo was admiring the rosy hue of the skin on his ass, pleased at his own handy work.

He didn’t hear Kyungsoo open the lube, but when he felt the first finger circle around his entrance, he forced himself to calm down. Jongin didn’t want to come as soon as Kyungsoo started preparing him. His ass was still stinging from his previous punishment anyway.

One finger, then two, endlessly stretching and scissoring. Three fingers and Kyungsoo stopped just short of his prostate. It was amazing how much Kyungsoo was willing to tease Jongin today. Maybe the whole daddy thing was his element and Jongin had finally given him an outlet.

When Kyungsoo decided he was ready, he removed his fingers and wiped them on the bed sheet. Carefully he pulled the boy shorts back into place, patting Jongin’s butt when he was done.

He sat with his back against the headboard and looked at Jongin for a few moments as he covered his own erection with more lube. “Come sit in daddy’s lap.” Jongin craned his hand and started to pull at the panties, but it was obvious that Kyungsoo wanted them to stay on because he stopped Jongin with his clean hand. “No, leave them.”

Pushing the underwear to the side with one hand and keeping his balance with the other, Jongin slowly lowered himself onto Kyungsoo’s dick. Fully seated and adjusted, Jongin used the leverage in his knees to bounce in Kyungsoo’s lap, each down thrust rough as Kyungsoo held onto Jongin’s hip, pulling him.

Since Jongin was facing Kyungsoo, trying (and failing) not to let out the breathless needy noises that he wanted to make, he didn’t noticed that Kyungsoo had positioned them in a specific way. From where Kyungsoo was sitting, he could see Jongin bouncing and grinding into his lap in the dresser mirror. The sight of the panties stretched where they were connected stirred up something inside Kyungsoo.

Jongin dug his nails into Kyungsoo’s covered shoulders, whining when he moved his hips downwards. “Please…daddy. Please… let me finish. Daddy please. Daddy please please please. I’ll be good. So good.” He begged, leaning his forehead against Kyungsoo’s own. If the words weren’t enough for Kyungsoo, then the desperately anxious look and unshed tears in Jongin’s eyes is what did it for him.

Kyungsoo sat up straighter and he quickened his thrusts, meeting Jongin each time he dropped down. The sound of flesh colliding along with Jongin’s endless begging and heavy breathing filled the bedroom, spurring Kyungsoo on further. On Jongin’s last drop down Kyungsoo held him there and maneuvered them so that Jongin was directly on his back and Kyungsoo was between his legs, still inside of him.

Surprised by the sudden movement, Jongin let go of Kyungsoo’s back and just stared at him, his eyes still wide with unshed tears. “Please daddy, I’ve been so good. Please.” Kyungsoo gritted his teeth and held Jongin’s thighs, plowing into him with such intensity that each of Jongin’s words were punctuated by small gasps.

“Come for daddy.” Kyungsoo sighed, his hips still bucking against Jongin. He reached a hand between them and stroked Jongin through the panties roughly. Not even a few moments later, Jongin came, shaking and moaning as he spilled into the underwear. Combined with the tightness of Jongin of closing around him and everything he’d witnessed in the past hour, Kyungsoo came hard, buried deep inside of Jongin.

Jongin’s thighs dropped from his grip and Kyungsoo leaned forward, his face morphed into one of complete pleasure. He licked his lips and he struggled to catch his breath, the action moving the lip ring on the side of his mouth. For a while, both men were racing to catch their breath, then Kyungsoo finally made the motions to move off the top of Jongin. He didn’t miss the quick frown Jongin made when he pulled out, nor did he miss the mess both of them made in and on the black underwear.

“Fuck that was so hot.” Jongin sighed, running his hand through his sweat soaked hair. Kyungsoo turned to him and smiled, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. After a year and half of dating, the press of the lip ring wasn’t weird or uncomfortable anymore. In fact Jongin kind of enjoyed it, just like he loved Kyungsoo’s tattoos.

“It was, right? I didn’t think I’d get that into it…” Kyungsoo answered when he pulled away from the kiss. A grin played across Jongin’s face and he found himself doing his typical post-coital activity, tracing the lines of Kyungsoo’s sleeve tattoos.

“Well thank you for agreeing. It was just as good as I thought it’d be. I’m just so happy thank…” Jongin stopped talking and looked away, his face going pink. Kyungsoo moved a bit closer smiled again. “It’s okay Jongin, I get it.” Jongin turned his head back and buried his head into Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“As much as I love cuddling with you, I bet those underwear are glued to your ass.” Kyungsoo announced a bit later, untangling from Jongin’s grasp. The latter frowned and made a noncommittal noise in response. He didn't want to move. Suddenly an idea crossed Kyungsoo’s mind and he laughed to himself.

“If you don’t listen to daddy, I’ll punish you.” Jongin’s eyes widened at the words and he bolted from the bed, into the bathroom.

So it had worked. He’d definitely use it to his advantage.


End file.
